Histrionic
by Crazy Kawaii
Summary: What if she was the bad skater and he was the popular cheerleader? Not your average story. She's trying to forget her past, he's trying to escape. Bottom line, they have problems. Sakura's POV
1. Part I: Boy and Girl

**HISTRIONIC**

**CHAPTER 1:** Girl and Boy

**Part I Summary:** What if she was the bad skater and he was the popular cheerleader? Not your average story. She's trying to forget her past, he's trying to escape. Bottom line, they have problems.

Author's Note: Warning. Some Crude Language.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

"Li is such a fag!" One of my friends shouted. 

That would be Arima. He was too smart and too cute for his own good.

Here's me and my friends. Eriol, Yukito, Yamazaki, Jin and Arima, we're all sitting on the bleachers of the school's football field one sunny day.

Eriol rolled his eye liner-ed eyes. "Just 'cause Li's a cheerleader doesn't mean he's a fag."

Arima laughed easily. "I know, but the fact that you like to butt-rape him every night makes him a fag!"

I laughed too and rolled my skateboard back and forth with my foot while leaning on a bleacher seat.

"Hey," Eriol defended. "It's not rape when they like it!"

He was joking, of course.

I laughed, Yukito laughed, Yamakazi stared at his fingers, Arima raised an eyebrow and Jin stared at the cheerleaders.

We were here for a few reasons:

One: We had nothing better to do.

Two: Meilin, my lovely emo friend, decided to become a cheerleader.

Three: We all love Meilin.

Four: Meilin has cheer practice and she wants "moral support" from us. Since we love her so much, we're there.

For sure.

_Anything_ for Meilin!

She is super cool, and my best-est friend ever. We hang out in a group of six and Meilin is the only other girl in that group, besides me.

Well anyway...

I'm just sitting there while watching all the little cheerleaders hop around, clap, whine, and scream. They sort of remind me of monkeys acting like that. Rabid monkeys.

It's hot. My hair is in two messy bun and my bangs are swept to the side. I'm wearing my awesome ensemble. A black tank top, my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a crap load of friendship braclets, metal rings Eriol made me and Meilin in metal shop, my black DC's, a little chain with my guitar pick on it(so i wont loss it, ya know?)... what else am I wearing.

Oh yeah. My favorite tie. Its red and awesome.

A lot of people ask me why I wear a tie sometimes. This is why:

Because I fucking want too. It adds a sort of masculine touch to any outfit, which looks cool.

Some dumb bitch called me a "poser" once when I wore it. I'm not a "poser". Honestly, I dont know what the hell that is. Also, I dont like the sound of that word, therfore, fuck those bitches, I am not a "poser".

So right now, Eriol and Arima are exchanging 'Yo Mamma' jokes. Random yes, but funny.

Arima says, "Yo mamma's so fat, she jumped in the ocean and flooded China!"

Eriol counters with, "Yo mamma's so fat, she has more Chins' than a Hong Kong phone book!"

I'm thinking: Haha!

They went from talking about fags, to cigarettes, to lung cancer, to health class, to the stupid teacher who teaches health class, to teacher confrence, to their parents...

The Beautiful Yukito turns and starts talking to me.

"So Saku-chan, how's life?"

I smiled.

To put it simply, Yukito is just awesome. I dont often hang out with him since he thinks all the guys I hang out with are dumbasses, which I cant blame him. He's a senior and a good friend of my brother, who is also a senior.

"A bitch. And you?" I grinned.

He says, "Well I cant say its going horribly, but it could be better."

I say, "How so?"

I love talking with him. He's so cool.

"Um. Well, -"

Before I know what could be better in his life, he was interupted by Eriol and Arima.

"Yo mamma's so fat she put on her lipstick with a paint-roller!"

"Yo mamma's so fat she sat on the beach and Greenpeace threw her in !"

"Yo mamma's so fat she goes to a resturant, looks at the menu and says 'okay'!"

They were bitching pretty loud.

The cheerleaders stop and stared at us. A few of them laughed. Jin waved at them stupidly. Poor Jin...

I saw Li Syaoran scan us like a scantron. That man whore.

Here's the thing about Li Syaoran. He was a man whore. 'Nuf said.

Okay, so he's the only male cheerleader in the history of the entire school...history. He's super gorgeous, I cant deny it.

He has messy brown "sex hair" and these really pretty brown eyes. He has dark eyelashes that makes his eyes stand out and look really bright. His face is so cute... and his body.. I'm not even going to go there...

And I dont usually stare at him and write down these descriptions, just so you know. This is what I hear from other girlies.

Unfortunately, he's a slut. I hear he's dated all the cheerleaders since he was a freshman.

And now he's a sophomore. That's a little over a year! That's like forty-some girls!

It seems weird, but I've known him since sixth grade. I used to talk to him too, he was a total nerd. But we went our seperate ways.

I glanced at Meilin, who was laughing. I smiled and waved at her and she smiled and waved back.

I looked at the other little cheerleaders.

Wait a minute.

"Yo mamma's so fat everytime she walks in high heels, she strike oil!"

"Ooh, is that the best you can come up with, bitch?! Yo mamma's so fat that her senior pictures had to be aerial views!"

Li Syaoran was looking at me.

I blinked. He was not looking at me! I look over at him.

He looked away.

Or was he really staring at me? No, why would he look at me, I'm friggen ugly! Okay, I take that back. I'm pretty damn hot! Vain much, no? Haha! ...I'm just not his type.

I looked back at him and he was looking at me again. Our eyes locked.

I get a chill through my body.

Freaky.

"Yo mama so poor when I ring the doorbell I hear the toilet flush!"

"Ooh, _it is on now_! Yo mama's so poor your family eats cereal with a fork to save milk!"

I'm thinking: Tee-hee! That one's funny.

They were screaming now.

"YO MAMMA'S SO POOR SHE WENT TO MCDONALD'S AND PUT A MILKSHAKE ON LAYAWAY!"

"YO MAMMA'S SO POOR HER FACE IS ON THE FRONT OF A FOODSTAMP!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT A FOOD STAMP LOOKS LIKE?"

"YO MAMMA SHOWED ME!"

I was laughing pretty hard now and so was Yamakazi. Yukito was chuckling. Jin, well... he was trying to make eye contact with the girls.

No dice for Jin. Poor fella.

Suddenly, the cheer coach was stomping up the bleachers. She's my P.E. teacher, I think. If I ever go to P.E class this year, I'll update. "BOYS!"

"YO MAMMA- Huh?"

She says, "Can you please be quiet? You're distracting the cheerleaders!"

Arima said, "Honestly Miss Naro, the squad should get used to these kind of distractions, ya know? During the games, the crowds wont be calm and silent for your little cheerleaders."

He makes an excellent point there!

She coach gave Arima a crazy psycho look, like she was trying to molest him with her leer.

I was scared. For all of us.

"BE. QUIET. PLEASE."

Eriol laughed as the coach stomped back down the bleachers and back to the squad.

Yamakazi pipped in. "Did you know that Li Syaoran had a love child with her?"

Jin looked up. Poor, gullible Jin. "Really?" He said incredulously.

Yamakazi nodded. "Yeah, but she was already married. So then her husband found out and she said that it was her husband's child, but it wasn't since she never got any action until Li."

Jin was like this: (O.o)

He said, "Eww."

He turned to me. "Dont fuck Li, he's dirty. He's been fucking Miss Naro _and_ Eriol so that says something."

Wait. Why would _I _fuck Super-Slut Li? Why did he single _me _out?

Yukito laughed.

The cheerleaders went back to practicing...

But I swear I saw Li wink at me.

* * *

Review please! 


	2. My Life Story in a Big Ass Nutshell

**HISTRIONIC**

**CHAPTER 2:** My Life Story in a Big Ass Nutshell

Author's Note: Warning. Contains Some Crude Language.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

It was late. An hour until midnight. Eleven o' clock to be exact. 

I suppose it isn't terribly late, but a lot of people think it is.

Touya is in his room, doing who knows what. My best bet is that he's looking at porn.

Just kidding... sorta! Touya isn't like that. I hope.

So I'm doing laundry and talking to Meilin on the phone. Here's what we are talking about.

Me: "Oh shit dude, look at the moon!"

Meilin: "What about it?"

Me: "Just look. Look!"

Meilin: "What the fu- Oh. Oh fuck!"

Me and Meilin are super like that. We could talk about anything. Awkward silences don't exsist between homies like us.

I stuff all my wet cloths in the dryer and dump all the dirty rags in the washer.

Me: "So Meilin, why dont you ditch cheer and be a rebel with me?"

I could _hear_ her smile.

Meilin: "What's so wrong with being a cheerleader anyway? It's a great way to stay flexible and have fun."

Me: "Meilin honey, I can think of another activity that can do the same with that is less money and doesn't eat up all your after school time. But I suppose if you get a really fancy whore you might pay as much-"

She's laughing and cuts me off. "But you were a cheerleader, remember?"

She was right. I was a cheerleader.

**_Pause._**

Let's rewind, shall we?

Okay.

There once was a time that I was... "preppy"

If you're not into the stereotypes...then I was just a fun, loving, happy girl.

That time consisted of seventh grade and down.

I was a cheerleader in elementary school and half of middle school. I was happy and lovable and popular... all that super fantastic stuff.

Stupid me. In seventh grade, I was nice to a total stupid ghetto BITCH and she decided to bully me for a few weeks.

Long story short, I got the shit beat out of me and I became Miss Emo Girl and started plotting her death.

Who? Well, thats my secret... She ended up getting kicked out of school and I think she has AIDS. I'm happy for her.

So anyway, I was Miss Emo Girl. I was always like... "I'm going to cut myself, I hate my life, lets go do drugs, I'm going to kill myself, DEAAAAATH, I'm going to drink myself into a bloody emo mess... blaah!".

Then I got over it because I met this guy who acted the same way I did. His name was Eriol, and he was super fucking annoying as fucking hell! I just wanted to kill him for him!

Then I finally realized that I was just as annoying as he was.

I mean geez. Either kill yourself or shut up!

Okay, I'm being a tiny bit evil.

In eighth grade, I stopped being "emo" and went back to "normal".

I was happy. Touya and Dad were happy. Everybody was happy!

But I kept some of my emo traits. Like the constant lethargy, (except i go to karate class every wednesday and thursday) sleeping at nocturnal times, and my awesome taste for sexy fashion.

This is how my schedual works...

In the morning, I wake up and go to school. When that's over, I hang out with my friends until around 5 or 6pm, then I go home, and go to sleep. Then I wake up around 8 or 9pm, and do homework/chores/computer/TV... all that good stuff. Then I take a shower and go to bed at around 2am... Then wake up super tired, and the cycle repeats. Karate class fucks up this schedual.

**_Back to real world._**

On the phone, Meilin says, "Hey Sakura."

I say, "What?"

She says, "Gotta go, talk to you later."

Me: "Okay. Good Night Mei-chan!"

Her: "Good Night Saku-rin."

I hang up and continue doing the laundy.

I take all my dry, clean, and not to mention warm cloths that were piled on the dryer and put them on my bed. I plop down on my bed and soak up all the heat from the cloths. When all the heat has been sucked out of the cloths, I fold them up and put them away.

I look out the window. The sky is pitch black and crystal clear, with the exception of a few stars.

I love the night. It's so enigmatic.

This is the time when i can have deep thought. I am very awake and observent. I start thinking about my day and stuff...

So now im thinking about Syaoran Li. I bet he's in his cute, cheerleader slut room, masturbating to a snuff movie.

Oh shit, where's the hell did that come from!

...But I bet that's what he's doing.

I remember Li in middle school. He was a nerd. Big time nerd. We had a lot of the same classes. Actually, we had all of the same classes.

He was a little freak too. And a bit fat. He would always eat lunch by himself and be mean to anyone who tried to talk top him. I was nice to him because I was nice to everyone then. But he would be like, "Stupid girl! Cooties, gaah!"

And now... he's completely changed. Like me.

Fucking Li and his fucking perfect-ness!

He bugs me for some reason. The way he walks, the way his hair is always sexy, the way he can get a crowd of girls to swoon over him... I mean, fuck! If i had that power of boys then...

Then I'd be a slutty-ass... football player. Haha, I don't know!

But I could have sworn he winked at me today. Why would cheerleader-man wink at "skater girl"?

I know.

He didn't... he probably winked at Jin or something.

Yeah. Jin.

In the real world, I sigh and flop onto my bed. Then I roll over.

Its too early to do to sleep for me...its only a quarter untill midnight. I do anyway.

x

x

The door was closed. Shit.

I opened it just a tiny crack and slid inside.

Then I immediatly hit the floor and squeemed over to my destination...

"KINOMOTO!"

Fuck.

I mutter, "Yes Terada-sensei?"

I'm late to school. Again. And the sensei noticed! Again. Shit. I'm in trouble.

"Get off the floor."

Some of the students laugh. Fucking sluts.

I smile weakly and slowly get up.

I try to explain. I'm too tired to think of a good excuse. "I got... I was... I dropped-"

Terada cuts me off with a frustrated sigh.

"Kinomoto-san, do you know how many unexcused tardies you have?"

Hm... A lot?

"About... three, four?"

"Fourty-seven!"

Fourty-seven? Whoa! I was WAY off!

The class is muttering stuff about me. Fourty-seven tardies! _Oh my gawd_, what are we going to do with poor little Sakura?

Fucking sluts.

I say, "Oh."

Terada gives me that look that says, 'WHY DONT YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FUTURE?'

He shakes his head. "Fourty-six is the limit. That counts as twenty-three truencies.You know what that means."

Fuck yeah bitch, I do know what that fucking means.

I force a smile, but it come out as a crooked death glare.

I cletch my jaw and growl, "Y-yeees s-s--sens-s-sei."

I turn back around and walk out the door.

Time to go to the prinicpal's office, yaay!

NOT.

When I go there, not only do I get a call home... I get community service.

I think the school is trying to make the 'bad' students useful. Since they can't do anything right, lets make them pick up trash or help old people! They cant screw that up, because trash is trash and old people are just going to die anyway.

I take my hidden skateboard from behind a bush right by the door and roll my way over to the principal's office.

Did I mention skateboards are strictly forbiddin?

"KINOMOTO!"

What now?!

It was Kero-san, the security guard of the school. He's a really tall guy, and I've known him since forever. He's a friend of my dad's. I heard he could bench press two hundred fifty pounds.

I stop abrubtly and my skateboard goes: Crrrrrrrrk

I say, "Ohayo, Kero-san! How are you?"

He says, "Ditching class or were you sent to the office?"

He knows me too well.

I say, "Honestly Kero-san, is that what you think of me? A terrible, terrible girl that is only out of class because she is ditching or on her way to the principle's office? I am DEEPLY offended! And for your information, I'm going to the bathroom!"

He snorts. "Where's your pass?"

I smile and say, "I'm just joshing you, man. The second one."

He sighs. "Kinomoto-chan, you are a bright girl, you can be doing far better. I know your brother,"

Fuck Touya. He's suppose to protect me, not make me look bad!

"- and he's got a lot going for him."

Yeah. Touya got a four-year scholarship to the university of his dreams. Otou-san was estatic. We got pizza.

I say, "Uhuh."

He frowns. "What did you do this time?"

I say, "Tardies."

He shakes his head in disaprovement.

"And to top it off, you're riding a skateboard around campus. That is not allowed. But you know, I've never seen a girl ride one of those around campus, let alone bring one to school."

I perk up. "Really?"

Super! I'm the first! Nice!

"Really. How hurry yourself and get to the office."

I nod solemnly. "Can't I just hang around you? Old buddy, old pal?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Old?"

Oops. Kero-san is a little sensitive about his age.

I am gone.

x

x

Now i'm sitting outside in the little waiting area of the principal's office.

I hate the principal. She's so annoying.

Mitzuki Kaho. Touya had a HUGE crush on her his freshman year. I think something happened between them but I cant be too sure.

Her elegant and calm voice fills the air. "Sakura-chan, you may come in now."

Sadly, I get up and walk inside her office. I leave my skateboard behind.

I walk over to her desk and sit down in the chair infront of it.

I'm used to this procedure.

"So..." She looks at me, strait in the eye. "Fourty-seven tardies."

I repress a big smile.

I say, "Yessum."

Fourty-seven... Shit. Thats alot of tardies. Haha!

Otou-san is so going to kill me!

She shuffles some papers on her desks and flips open a manila folder with my name on the tab.

"Hm... what dreary task can I punish you with today..."

I say, "Dont' make me Kero-san needs teacher's aid!" Reverse psychology in action here!

"That would suck balls so much!"

"Kinomoto-chan! What did you say?!"

"I said fuck Paul."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

Oops.

"I said duck gauls... I hate duck gauls." What the hell am I saying? Oh well, she doesn't know.

"..."

Told you.

I say, "Biology. It's a term I learned in biology. I love biology...so much."

"..."

Where was I? Ahh, yes. Kero's T.A. I can see it now...

x

x _Sakura's fantasy_ x

x

Its night time, and the school is empty and dark. The lights are out.

She's dressed in all black, black tee-shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, black sunglasses... She's looking pretty cool right now.

There's a student sneaking around campus, and Sakura spots him in a second.

"Shit!" The sneaky student says, and takes off running.

Kero-san's teacher's aid goes sprinting toward the rebel student.

"Come 'ere you!"

The student screams. "AHH!"

And Sakura tackles the student to the ground.

"Ah! Please! Dont give me a detention Kinomoto-dono!"

Sakura growls. "SHUT UP, FRESHMAN!" And slaps that stupid Freshman across the face...

x

x _End of Sakura's fantasy_ x

x

"Sakura!"

"What?"

Oh. I blanked out for a second.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Um. No.

I say, "You said...something about... me being Kero-san's teacher's aide. Terrible punishment there."

See, reverse psychology

She sighs. "I said, you have completed over 60 hours of community service for this first sementer. "

Wow. That much time? I thought it was more.

I say, "Oh."

She says, "And you have been in school suspension, which has me thinking... Maybe should send you to Wasabika-"

Oh shit. Not good! Wasabika is where the REALLY bad, REALLY stupid kids go. Hell-fucking-no!

I shreik, "NO! NO, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHIING!"

She smiles and I'm having a fucking heart attack. Otou-san will kill me!

Mitzuki-san browses through my folder. I wonder what's that for, anyway.

"You know Sakura, you are a very smart girl... your test scores are incredibly high, but your grades are very low."

Damn straight bitch!

I grin and stare at my finger nails. "Yeah, I do what I can..."

Suddenly, a sparkle flashes through her eyes.

Uh-oh. She has an idea.

"Hm... I think I know what your punishment will be." Her voice is sickly sweet.

Oh no.

She smiles. "For the next... 2 weeks, you will-"

Oh no. I cant listen...

"-be a tutor."

...Um. Did my ears decive me, or did she say 'tutor'?

I say, "What?"

She says, "Yes, you heard me right. A tutor."

A tutor? Me? Ha! I know what I'll teach. I'll teach poor work habits and low self-esteem, haha!

I twiddle my thumbs.

I say, "Um. Alright.. I suppose..."

What an odd punishment. In fact I dont think it's a punishment at all. Other than wasting my precious after school time, I dont think there is anything wrong with tutoring.

She says, "But-"

There's always a "but".

"If you mislead the child an anyway... you will be sent to Wasabika."

Fucking cunt bitch fag whore.

She says, "Understood?"

I nod. "Is that all?"

She shakes her head.

She tells me that I will have to stay after school everyday for the next two weeks and tutor some middle school kids that really need help.

I say that I cant do it Wednesday and Thursday because I have karate.

She says too bad.

She tells me that I better dress approprietly.

I say okay.

She asks me how's Touya doing.

I say alright. Touya's going to graduating in a couple weeks because he's done with all his classes and he's going to his dream college on a full scholarship.

She says she knows and she's very excited for him.

And I laugh.

x

x

It's a nice cloudy day. The sun is shining, but no one can see it.

My favorite kind of day.

Yesterday Mitzuki-san gave me my assignment. And today, I have to follow through.

I'm wearing 'appropriate' cloths appoved by the lovely principal. A black tee-shirt and jeans. And commando boots.

My skateboard was confinscated.

School's over and Meilin is having a panic attack because I can't go to her cheer practice and she needs moral support for "those slutty bitches" she's with.

I love Meilin so much!

I tell her Li Syaoran doesn't seem that bad.

She laughs and tells me he's the worst one of all. He cant go to practice for some reason.

Huh.

I tell her to beat the shit out of those slutty fucks if they give her a hard time, or I'd do it myself.

She smiles and nods and tells me to buy a thesaurus.

I think Eriol and Yamazaki are going to Meilin's practice. I think Jin is too, he never gives up the opportunity to stare at the cheerleaders as an attempt for some pussy.

I know Meilin wont be alone, so I leave and go over to the library.

I'm a sophmore. I've been in this school for a little over one and a half years, and I dont know where the library is.

Infact, I didn't know we even had a library until Mitzuki-san told me we did.

I walked around the school a few times, completely oblivious.

Then, I see it.

A big sign on a big building that says,

"LIBRARY"

Oh shit, I'm stupid.

I try to find the entrance and I finally, after about five minutes of mindless wandering, I find it.

As soon as I step inside, I hear, "You're late."

Yes. Yes I am.

I say, "I got lost."

The person who said that, I dont even know who the fuck he is.

"How can you get lost? You go to school here." The guy hissed at me. He looked like a junior or senior.

I grin, "I'm stupid. Well, I suppose that means I'm incapable of teacher the little kiddies. Catch ya later, home slice."

I turn to leave. Fantabulous!

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, no you dont."

Just because you are either a junior of senior doesn't mean you have to be a little bitch!

I turn back around. "Fine, I'll stay."

I walk over to an empty chair.

"But I'll just sit here, alrighty? I'll make sure they don't escape."

I'm feeling like some weed right now, hehe.

The guy shakes his head at me. "See that kid over there?"

He points to an area filled with... about ten kids.

I say stupidly, "Which one."

"The one wearing the uniform..."

They are all wearing uniforms!

"Dumbass. _All of them_ are wearing uniforms."

He laughs. "Oh yeah."

Dufus. Wenis. Loser.

He scratches his head and points. "The fat kid by Li."

Li?

I look over again. How could I have missed Li? Li Syaoran? Male-cheerleader extrodinaire?

I stand up. "This should be super."

I walk over to Li. No, I walk over to the fat kid, leaving the Dufus to his own dumbass self.

Yes, the fat kid.

The guy I just met tries to tell me something, but I ignore it. I mean, come on, I have to tutor the fat kid. If I don't then I'm going to Wasabika. That's not cool. I _need_ to go over there!

I'm in front of the fat kid. "Hi fatt-"

I stop myself. You cant call a little kid fat, it'll hurt their fragile little minds and they may grow up to be a pyschotic serial killers or something.

The fat kid looks up at me.

So this is what he's seeing-

Big scary high school student with lots of black eye liner on and one earing on cartilage. Black shirt, skinny jeans and boots, commando status.

He kid is silent.

"HELLO CHILD." I tell the kid.

Fat kid says, "H-hi."

I ask, "What's your name?"

He says, "Wang."

Okay. Fat kid's name is Wang.

"Kinomoto?" Some says from behind.

I turn around.

Li! What a super awesome fantastic suprise.

I say, "Li?"

Fuck. He is so hot. He's wearing a black button up shirt thats a little open and nice jeans with little rips. His hair is sexed up and I feel like ripping that shirt off of him.

Maybe if I dressed like I just had sex five minutes ago, I'd get guys drooling over me.

Not that I'm drooling over Li.

He says, "What are you doing here?"

I forget why I'm here. Oh yeah, fat kid.

"Tutoring. You?"

What a dumb question. I am fucking stupid.

He says, "Same thing."

I forget about the fat kid.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, he laughs.

I say, "What?"

He says, "I didn't know you were smart."

I gawk at him. Did he not read the social manual? You don't tell a person that!

I snap back. "I didn't know you were straight, but hey." I shrug. "It's a small world."

Did what I say make sense?

No. I hope he doesn't know that.

He smiled and leaned on the table. My awesome reflexes make me lean in.

The little middle school girls who were brain dead were fawning over Li.

The little middle school boys who were brain dead were scared of me.

Li says, "Who said I was straight?"

* * *

Review Please! 


	3. It's a Secret

**HISTRIONIC**

**CHAPTER 3:** It's a Secret

Author's Note: Warning. Contains Some Crude Language.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Li says, "Who said I was straight?" 

My jaw hit the floor. Literally. My fucking jaw on that nasty gum-stained shit they call carpet.

Just kidding.

Is that fool joking or what? His face isn't revealing the truth. He has that annoying but _oh-so-sexy_ smirk on his face so I cant tell if he's lying or not.

I'm... confused.

He smiles that million dollar smile and says, "I'm just kidding."

Yeah, he has too many girls on his tail to be gay. Or... wait.

I don't say anything while I try to make sense of everything.

He says, "This is your first time tutoring, huh?"

I nod.

He nods. "Hm. Okay, well, just ask the student your assigned to what they need help on... and help them."

I snort. "Oh yeah, like I didn't know that."

He raises his eyebrows. I wonder if he plucks them...

Li says, "Uhuh. Well... I guess I'll leave you to it then."

He turns away from me and helps a group of four girls that "really really reaaally" need his help with some dumb shit like math or something.

I frown. Those little girlies get Li. And I'm stuck with the fat Wang.

Pfft. Those middle school girls and their hormones. If they knew what Li was like when he was their age, I bet they wouldn't like him so much.

Though I doubt it. Li's pretty hot now, who cares what he was like then?

I sigh and turn to my fat Wang.

I say, "So. What do you need help on?"

Silence.

He's looking at me like I am going to eat him. Yes, the big scary high school student is going to eat the fat, juicy plump middle school kid.

"SO." I repeat, unnecessarily loud. "WHAT. DO. YOU. NEED. HELP. ON?"

Wang muttered something I couldn't understand. It sounded like, vvmvmvmthmmmam

I roll my eyes. "What?"

He mutters, "mmmmffff."

I say, "Huh?"

He whispers. "Mmf."

Oh come on you little fuck tart. Am I that scary?

"I'm sorry?"

He shouts, "MATH!"

I laugh. "Oh! Okay. math. Boy, you need to speak up or I'll have to beat the shi- The ship out of the harbor. Yeah."

Oh, the brilliance of me. I covered that one up nicely!

He whimpered.

x

x

So now I'm waiting for somebody to pick me up. I'm in the front of the school, leaning against the warm brick walls. The sun is directly above my head. The poor grass... Its dead and yellow. There are some patches of light green grass, but its rare.

Tutoring the fat kid was hard. He had basic math, like 2+2+7+9 what?

It was hard for me to explain it because I understood it. Seven and nine is sixteen. Two and two is four. Four and sixteen is twenty. Bam. That took like two seconds. I couldn't understand why he didn't get it. It was too simple. I tried to explain in terms he could understand. In his case, I used food. I explained like this:

If you eat TWO cheeseburgers, then another TWO cheeseburgers, then take a break, then an extra SEVEN cheeseburgers, then finally you eat NINE more cheeseburgers, how many did you eat?

He said, "I want a cheeseburger!"

Maybe that was his problem. He's literally too dense to understand.

Anyway... My shoes are untied. The laces are destroyed but they still work. I bend over to tie them.

There was a laugh and a crude, perverted, "Yeah, bend over bitch!"

What?

I snapped up immediately and turned around.

It was none other that Li Syaoran.

I say, "What the fuck, Li? _Wanna mess_?" and throw out my arms, gansta style.

He says, "What the fuck, Kinomoto? Let's go! I can take you!" He's grinning.

What is he doing here? I roll my eyes.

He smirks. "You seem happy to see me."

Li. Aloof, much? "No. Your crude comment caught me off guard."

He smiled. "You know you liked it. Wait, you're not happy to see me?"

"Of couse not!" I answered to the _first_ statement.

He frowned. "Oh. I see how it is."

I'm thinking: ...

What am I suppose to say? I love you, I think you're hot and I want to bear your children? I'm thinking no!

Anyway, I'm not suppose to be happy to see him! Why would I be? He's annoying... and I dont like him. Besides, that was for his first comment! He cant take me! ...yeah...

There was an awkward silence. On the street, a black car drove by. Me and Li looked as it passed.

Not my ride. Appearently, not his either.

"Hey." He turns to me, breaking the silence. "Wanna know a secret?"

A secret of Li? Yes! Oh god, YES!

I play it cool. "Fuck no. Why are you talking to me again?"

He nods and look around. "Whatever. I remember you when we were in sixth grade."

Wow. BIG secret.

I say, "Uhuh, I remember you too."

He looks at me in shock. "Oh god. You do?"

I nod and smile. Yes, I remember nerdy freak Li.

"Oh." He looks down at his feet and shakes his head. "I was such a weirdo."

He was. Good thing he isn't in denial. I hear that's unhealthy.

I say, "Yeah, you were. So... was that your secret? It was a pretty faggitty secret if it was."

He slowly looks up at me. "No."

"Oh."

He says, "Still wanna know?"

"I never wanted to know in the first place."

He says, "Liar."

Am I that obvious?

I roll my eyes again.

"Alright. You have to guess though."

He's gay.

I say in a mystical voice, "Hmm... the secret is within."

He blinks. "Well, sorta."

Yes, he is horny for men. I can see it in his eyes.

I say, "You're gay."

He raises his eyebrows. "What? Where did you get that from?"

I guess that wasn't it.

I say, "Just the vibe you give off. I give up. What's your secret?"

He smiles and laughs like a guilty five year old boy who stole something from his mother.

He says, "I'm wearing a thong."

Loser! Who calls sandels "thongs"? I look at his feet. No, he's wearing shoes. Silly boy.

I say, "No you're not."

"Yes I am! It's red and it has Hello Kitty on it."

Ohh. OH! That kind of thong. Oh god!

"WHAT?"

He says, "What, you dont believe me? I'll show you if you dont believe me."

Oh my god. No way. He's gonna show me his thong, ew? I think ew...

I say, "I-uh, wh-..."

What are you suppose to say to this? I need help.

He laughs. "Here, look!"

He slightly pushes down the side of his jeans and slides his index finger against his skin.

I watch in horror as he pulls up the thin red string of a thong.

Help me, please, Li Syaoran is wearing a red Hello Kitty thong.

I say, "Oh my god!"

He smiles. "Shh, don't tell anyone."

I say, "Oh my god!"

He laughs. "You can shut up now."

I'm thinking: Oh my god!

I say, "Holy crap! Who did you get that from?"

Wouldn't it be odd if you were at a store and a random boy in front of you buys a red Hello Kitty thong?

Yes, do you have this pink feather thong in a size that will accomodate my balls? Do you have one with Hello Kitty on it too?

...I think it would be.

He smiles and says, "A friend."

Geez, which friend? "Boy or girl?"

"Um. Girl..."

Oh okay thats good to know.

He continues, "You know, girl, uh, friend..."

Oh.

He says, "...yea. Do you wear them? Well, not to be-"

I say, "Occasionally."

Hey, if a guy can confess to you that he wears thongs, it would be okay to tell him you wear thongs too.

He says, "Do you find them uncomfortable?"

What kind of question is this?

I tell him, "It takes a while to get used to."

He sighs. "Oh good! Cause this thing is driving me nuts!"

I laugh. He said "nuts". It's really weird he's telling me this. But I'm good.

I say, "You shouldn't wear them."

He says, "Why not?"

Why not? I dont know. I make up a lie. Yamakazi is rubbing off on me.

"You'll get a yeast infection in your ass crack and nut sack, which could eventually morph into testicular and-or rectal cancer. It's pretty hardcore shit."

His face falls and he looks panicked. This is super.

He says, "Shit."

At that moment, I see a red car stopped about one hundred feet ahead of me on the street. It's Touya.

I say, "Oh. There's my brother. See you later."

I walk away.

I hear behind me, "Bye Sakura-chan!"

First name basis. That was quick. And strange. Now... how to react?

YAAY! I smile and spin around like a little girl.

My voice is cute and sweet. "Bye Syao-kun!"

I prance to the car.

x

x

Friday. After school.

I'm done with my second day of tutoring, yaay.

Syaoran wasn't there. Fuck him, I dont like him anyway. He's weird. He wears thongs.

Hmm... what happened today... Oh yeah. At lunch, Eriol got drunk and passed out under a tree.

Me and Meilin, we hid him in "Smoker's Circle". The smoker's circle is this completely hidden place where the druggies and potheads stay during the day. Most people dont know where that is. I do, obviously. I dont usually smoke at school though. I know Eriols's fine.. the smokers from Smoker's Circle know how to handle a little hangover.

I'm waiting for either Touya or outo-san to pick me up. You see, if I had my skateboard, I could just get home in about thirty minutes. But if I walked, it would take forever.

It's really hot. And bright.

I cover my eyes with my hands and lean against the wall.

The fact that I'm wearing dark clothes isn't helping. The sun is like, pounding down on me! It's so hot!

"Hi there, stranger!"

Oh god, what now.

I move my hands away and see Syaoran.

"Hi Thong-Boy."

He chuckles and says, "I like it."

"Thong-boy?"

He nods.

I'll remember to call him that.

I say, "So how come you weren't at tutoring? You left me with all the crazy little girls."

He smiled and used his hand as a visor. "I had cheer."

Not something you would expect to hear from a guy but whatever.

I say, "But didn't you have cheer yesterday?"

He says, "I have cheer everyday. They didn't need me yesterday so I didnt go."

I say, "Oh. But why would you tutor in your free time?"

He says, "Money. You get paid like... ten bucks an hour, I think it's really good."

He gets paid! Lucky bitch.

I frown. "You're crazy."

He says, "And gay."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I think he's trying to tell me something.

There was about a minute silence.

"So..." He says. "How come you're tutoring?"

I say, "Punishment for lots of tardies."

"How many is lots?"

"Fourty-six. But... its been like three days, so fourty-nine."

He nodded impressivly. "Nice. So you've been late every single day this semester?"

Yes.

I nod.

He laughs.

I shrug.

He says, "Wanna know a secret?"

This sounds firmiliar.

I say, "If you're wearing a green feather thong today, I've already got you figured out."

He blinks and shakes his head. "No! I'm wearing boxers, but they're green."

I shrug. "Freaky. Close enough."

He says, "Still wanna know?"

I say, "Alright. Lemme guess. You like men."

He laughs.

Am I right?

I say, "Right?"

He says, "Guess who."

Oh my god. He actually is. I have no chance with him. What the hell.

"Your serious?"

I'm sad now.

He smiles. "Guess who?"

He is! Aww... now, the poor little sixth grader girls... their chances are negative...below zero...

I guess, "Um. Jin."

I'm still skeptical. Syaoran is too much of a girl lover to be gay.

"Who's Jin?"

I say, "Guy I hang out with."

"Oh. Nope, keep going."

Touya honks from the street. I didn't even notice he was there.

"Oh, there's my ride. I'll see ya later, Syaoran."

He nods. "You know, you're fun to talk to. Tomorrow, meet me at Penguin Park at noon, yea?"

Honk Honk.

"Okay. Bye Syao-kun."

"Ja-ne, Sakura-chan!"

I leave him and walk over to the car.

I open the door and sit inside.

Wait a minute. Was that a date?

No. What the hell am I thinking? He's gay. At least I think he's gay. Maybe he just said that to be a dumb bitch. I'm... confused!

Touya says, "Were you talking to cheer-boy?"

I nod.

Touya shudders and drives off. "Why?"

I laugh. "I dont know, he just walked up to me and started talking."

He turns left. "Fag. Hey, are you sunburned? Dad's gonna go mental doctor on you."

"Huh?" I flip down the visor and look in the mirror.

My face is red and hot, but I'm not sunburned.

I'm blushing! Hoe!

* * *

**an:** Sad thing is, the whole "boy awkwardly revealing thong "experience actually happened to me. It was disturbing, lol. 

Review please!


	4. Penguin Park

**HISTRIONIC**

**CHAPTER 4:** Penguin Park

Author's Note: Warning. Contains Some Crude Language.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Saturday Morning. 

The best mornings. Why you may ask? Because...

Cartoons are on in the morning! And what skater girl would be complete without Pokemon everyweek? None!

I'm still laying in my bed with my over-used and very old pajamas. They are blue and they have faded frogs all over them.

Anyway. I drop my hand on the floor and feeling around.

On the floor, my hand comes across mysterious objects. Something squishy, something fuzzy, something sticky... A little disgusting. I think I should clean my room.

I poke my head over the bed and search for my remote control for the lovely television. After a few disappointing moments, the remote is found. Hooray! It was right next to the sticky object, which was a candy bar.

After fumbling with the remote my television turned on and the cartoon channel appeared.

Commercials.

I propped my head up on my hand and waited for the show.

More commercials. Half naked shiny buff people ran along the beach smiling and flipping their hair. The guy's had muscle practically coming our of their ears and the girls had huge boobs and their ribs were sticking out.

Damn. I fucking hate commercials. Nobody cares about a new scientific formula for diet pills. Its all sugar pills anyway.

I waited and waited. These take too long.

Then a cartoon comes on.

Finally.

Little kid cartoon people were running around in funky ass cloths.

Wait. What the fuck is this shit?

This isn't Pokemon.

This is some other crap.

God mother fucking dammit. I missed it.

What time is it? I look at my clock.

Eleven o' clock.

Damn.

I'd try to go back to sleep but I'm already awake. All I wanted was to watch fucking Pokemon on a Saturday fucking morning, but no. I cannot even have that. Life is a bitch.

I slowly get out bed and stand there. Standing in a pile of trash, my own fucking shit. Touya tells me my room smells like a garbage truck on a hot summer day. It can't be _that _bad.

Oh look, a rotten banana peel.

I open my window and the sun is hardly shining. Its a cloudy day, FINALLY. Yesterday it was super hot and now its cloudy. About fucking time too.

Perhaps global warming is affecting the weather.

But fuck the weather. Fuck global warming and rain and all that shit.

I'm pissed. I missed my fucking show. I need to take a walk.

I throw on my pissy cloths- Dark torn skinny jeans and a black tank top that make my boobs look super huge.

I dont even brush my hair, I just walk out of my room and slump down the stairs.

Life sucks.

Especially when you miss your show. Fucking bitches.

Right as I'm about to walk out the door, someone stops me.

"Sakura-chan!"

Its my father.

"Hai." says I.

He's in the kitchen. He says, "Where are you going?"

Were am I going? I dont know.

I say the first place I could think of that parents find innocent and harmless. "Penguin Park."

He nods. "Okay, do you want breakfast before you go?"

I shake my head.

He's wearing a little apron and holding a spatula. "Alright then. Be careful, and don't be out too long."

I nod, and walk out.

I love my otou-san. He's so awesome.

Anyways. Why was a pissed? Oh yes. I missed my show.

I don't know where I'm walking. Maybe I'll go to Penguin Park. I'm thinking I was suppose to do something there... but I can't remember. Oh well. It must have not been too important.

I walk to Clow Street, which is pretty much the main street of the town. Clow Street has a bunch of shops and stuff there. And a movie theatre. I keep walking, one foot infront of the other...

So there's really nothing for me to do. I have no money on me. And unless I shoplift, there isn't anything I can do.

So I walk six blocks to Penguin Park.

Penguin Park is a playground by a forest. Its like any other normal kiddy park- it has swings, monkey bars, those little pole things you slide down, tubes, teeder-todders, and all that good stuff. But most importantly, there was the humugous penguin slide. Rumor has it, the designer for the park was trying to think of a name for the lovely park he created, when a very stoned boy came up to him shouting, "I just saw a penguin, man!"

So the designer decided to call the park "Penguin Park". There was a problem with that, however. The problem was the park had nothing to do with penguins. So, he ordered a humungous penguin slide. Thus, Penguin Park.

Another rumor about the slide and the name was much more simple. A stoner once told me aliens from another planet came and left the 'slide thing' in order to study us humans.

Well anyway... there is more to penguin park that the kiddy section. There is the sports section, a clearing full of tennis courts.

And, there's the grass clearing. Old people go there on Sundays and do Tai-Chi. It's fun to watch.

There is also the area between the forest and the playground. Its called the "fun zone". There are a fair amount of trees that are perfect for climbing. Creepy gothic men in their late twenties go there to hit on little middle school girls and probably end up raping them. If I go there, the creepy men would probably shoo me out. I'm too old.

Then, there's the forest. What goes on there... is odd. Teens hang out, do drugs maybe, or homework, who knows. Cults gather and sacrifice animals on a full moon. People have sex on blankets and blow up condoms and don't even bother using them. It's pretty crazy shit.

I casually stroll into the kiddy section.

Parents are watching their kids as they run around and have fun. In a few years, I bet those kid are gonna be in the forest, having a little fun of their own.

God, people are messed up. Not me, of course. Never in a million years.

The grass is a light green color and the leaves of the trees are plain green. I walk into the fun zone. Its empty since its still too early for the creepy men to come out. They dont come out until night time.

"Sakura!"

Did somebody call me?

"Sakura."

I think so.

I turn around, looking for the person who did. It couldn't be a creepy gothin guy in his late twenties. It's far too early in the day for them. I'm not even fourteen.

"Saaa-kuuu-raaaaa!"

I spin around some more. I can't see anybody.

"Yes?" I call out.

He says, "Up here."

Up where?

I look up and see...

Yo mamma!

Just kidding. Its cheer boy extrodinaire.

Syaoran is sitting in a tree, listening to music in an iPod thing. He's wearing dark jeans and a tight black shirt with a neat little design. One of those cool brands with the naked sexy man models that teenagers like to buy.

Very nice.

I say, "Oh. Hullo Thong-Boy."

He smiles.

"Hello Emo-Girl."

Emo Girl?

I say, "I'm not emo. Just slightly pessimistic."

"English please." He says, refering to my "big" word.

"I'm not emo." I repeat.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. Deep down, you are hurting and you want to cut your eyes out with razor blades."

"What the hell are you talking about?" says I.

"Your name is Emo-Girl. I am Thong-Boy." He points to me. "Emo-girl." Then to himself. "Thong-Boy."

He reminds me of Tarzan, speaking like that while sitting in a tree.

"Whatever you say, princess." I smile.

"Thong-Boy!"

It's awkward. Im standing on the ground, and he's up in a tree. I bet he can see down my shirt.

He calls from up in the tree. "So... are you wanna just stand there so I can get a nice view of your tits, or are you going to come up here and talk to me?"

I place my hands on my hips.

He continues, " 'Cause either way I'm happy."

That boy. I roll my eyes and climb up the tree. Boys.

"Hey perv." I look up and grin at him while trying to get up there. "I'm fourteen and super naive. I hate my parents and don't know a thing about STD's and statutory rape. Wanna fuck?" I tease.

I'm just kidding, by the way.

He laughs, understanding the current events of the park. "Yes! Here, I'll help you get up. I understand you and know how you are unique. Haha."

I havent climbed a tree since... well, ever. He reaches his hand out to me and I grab it. His hand is cold and kind of clammy, same as mine. Once our grip is secure, he pulls me up like I'm fucking nothing.

I sit next to Syaoran and huff. Takes alot of energy to climb trees. Even though I didn't really do much. No wonder he's so toned and muscle-y.

He closes his eyes and leans back on the tree. "Took you long enough, Emo-Girl. I didn't think you were going to make it."

I frown. "It's not easy climbing trees, you know. Besides, it didn't take me that long."

His eyes are still closed and his hand are behind his head. "That's not what I meant."

Um. What?

I say, "What do you mean?"

I don't get it.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm going to fall off the fucking tree.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "So... you're saying you came to the fun zone on your own free will, not because I asked you to?"

What? He asked me? To the fun zone? No.

Oh yeah. He did. Yesterday. But he didn't say fun zone. I would never have guessed before that Syaoran would know about the fun zone. That information is usually reserved for the druggies, goths and emos.

My hands and legs hurt. I'm clutching the tree branch pretty tightly.

"No..." I say. "I needed to go for a walk. I missed my Saturday morning cartoons. You know how it is."

He smiles. "Well now I understand completely. It's tough missing the toons. What were you doing last night anyway? Does it explain the sex hair?"

So this is the weekend Syaoran Li? A somewhat perverted, laid-back guy? How interesting.

I say, "Possibly. Your sex hair looks nice too."

"So naive little fourteen year old girl. I can relate to your pain. Lets screw."

We laugh. I laugh nervously, realizing the ground... is very far down.

He smiles.

I didn't expect Syaoran to be like this. I expected him to be very cheerful and full of school spirit. I thought he only hit on the preppy girls that wore tiny skirts and have their boobs popping out of their shirts. I thought he would be farting out pick up lines.

But he's so mellow. Plus he looks very tired. There are dark bags under his eyes... Poor Syao, I wonder what he does that keeps him up at night. Sex with cheer girls? It would explain his sex hair.

Did I ever mention I'm super afraid of heights? Well I am.

Appearantly, Syaoran notices my... little ...phobia.

He says, "Um. Are you okay?"

I'm gonna die. I'm gonna break my neck. Come on Thong-Boy, tell Emo-Girl something that'll take her mind off this crazyness!

I say, "Um..."

He hops off the tree.

I gasp, "Fucking crazy Head!"

That's like... a twenty foot drop!

Now he's looking up at me.

He says, "Do you need help down?"

Yes.

I say, "No. You know, I kind of like it up here, I can get a nice view of... the top of your head."

He laughs. I made him laugh, what an accomplishment. Now I am going to die.

He hold up his arms. "Jump!"

Well, now the distance from my foot to his finger tips is about... eleven feet. No fucking way.

I say, "Fuck no."

He says, "Emo-girl, it's a five foot drop, it's not bad. I can reach the branch. Are you afraid of heights?"

I cling to the tree. "No."

I'm a bad liar.

He sighs. "Just slide down the trunk, I'll catch you if you slip off."

I blink. "No!"

I can live up here. Just give me food and water and a pee bucket and I'll good. It'll be an adventure...

He says, "Come on Sakura, I'll go up there and get you if you dont come down."

Uhh. Is that bad?

He shrugs. "I'll come get you."

I watch him as he easily climbs up the tree. I'm so jealous.

He's sitting next to me.

He says, "Okay, I'll carry you down, ready?"

"What?"

No!

"Okay, breath, alright? And remember, land on your feet."

"WHAT?!"

He pushes me off the tree and I scream as I plunge downward to my dark, dismal death...

"AHHH!"

"Sakura."

"AHHH!"

I'm sitting on the ground.

"Sakura..."

I say, "CUNT BITCH FUCKER!"

He smiles weakly and hides his hand in his hair.

"Sorry, but there was no other way."

I frown and throw a random stick at him. "Meany."

By the way... did he jump with me? I guess so.

As I recover from my heart attack, Syaoran stands up and starts bobbing his head.

I'm... confused.

I slowly get up. I brush off my ass and give Syaoran a crazy look that says, 'You're crazy'.

He shrugs and bounced his shoulders. He says, "I love this song."

I say, "What song?"

He is so random!

Thong-Boy shrugs.

I say, "So."

He quickly rasies his eyebrows. "So."

We walk out of the fun zone and into the park.

A lot of parents are staring at me. I cant blame them... wait. Yes I can. Emo-Girl is walking around with a tiny tank and ripped jeans, plus crazy hair.

We keep walking.

My hair. My second favorite thing I love about myself. It has two layers- a bottom and top. The top layer is normal- Its short, comes up to my chin and is usually messy. The bottom layer is thicker than the top and much longer. Plus half of the bottom layer is color black from my serious emo years.

Anyway, enough about my hair.

Me and Syaoran are just walking. I'm not sure where, I'm just following him.

"So." He says. "Where are we going?"

I shrug. "I dont know. I was following you."

He says, "And I was following you."

We chuckle together. It's fun.

We are away from Penguin Park and in the residential neighborhood.

We're just walking in awkward silence, passing by all the okay houses with yellowish grass in the front yard.

He stops.

I say, "What?"

He smirks. "You never answered my question yesterday."

"What question?"

He shakes his head. "Nevermind."

What question? Is he gay?

I say, "You're gay?"

He rolls his eyes.

I add, "Cause there's nothing wrong with it, you know. I'm cool. Open minded. I don't hate, I appreciate. So yeah."

He says, "You know, I get that... a lot."

Well my dear Thong-Boy, it is because you constantly imply .

"Uhuh."

He shrugs. "Well, what do you want to do now were together?"

Let's go smoke some pot! Now I love _that _song!

He adds quickly, "Not together together, like...friends kinda... um. You know what I mean."

I nod with one eyebrow raised.

Where did that come from?

I say, "It's obvious, don't worry 'bout it."

He sighs. "So... wanna do something?"

Let's go get wasted and run our clammy hands through each other's hair and have dirty, hot sex.

I say, "You look tired."

He blinks and rubs his eyes.

He says, "Yeah. I am."

I want to ask why, but it's a stupid question. The answer is obvious.

Why are you tired? Because I didn't sleep dumbass. Oh. Okay then. Yeah dumbass.

I want to know why he didn't get sleep. But I dont ask, because you dont ask people you barely know stuff like that. Because the answer might reveal a dark secret... Like, why didn't you get enough sleep? Because I was out killing people. Oh.

I say the only think i can think of. "Oh."

We walk down the sidewalk. The houses are becoming nicer the the streets are better paved.

My house is a block up the street.

I say, "So where do you live?"

He yawns. "Uh... like that way." He points to his left.

I say, "Uhuh."

He says, "So where do _you_ live?"

I point to the right. "That way."

He nods. "Very descriptive."

"I know."

He stops. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go home."

I frown inwardly. Already? What about the pot? The alcohol? The dirty hot sex?

I say, "Oh. Okay."

He pauses. "Uh... do you want me to walk you home?"

Yes? No? I dont know!

I say, "No... it's alright. You go home and go to sleep, little one."

I ruffle his perfectly messed up hair.

"Yes ma'am."

I smile. "Bye Syaoran."

He waves. "Bye Emo-Girl."

And we walk away.

* * *

Review Please! 


	5. Diss and That

**HISTRIONIC**

**CHAPTER 5:** Diss and That

Author's Note: Warning. Contains Some Crude Language.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Three weeks go by. 

For the past three weeks, Syaoran and I have had an odd sort of relationship. We hang out on Saturdays and Sundays. We walk around Clow Street and mess around and eat ice cream. I learn that he is strange. He thinks I'm stange too. He is also very horny and there is usually a very strong sexual tension between us. It's probably because we are so god damn hot.

But anyway.

It's Monday.

Lunch time.

I am sitting with Meilin under our tree, waiting for the guys to come. The grass is green and soft, the only spot of grass in the whole school that is nice. The reason: My group of emo/skaters take care of our grass.

We do not trash the grass under our tree, we dont dump soda in it or anything like that. We water the grass. Everyone in the school knows this... and if any freshman want to mess with our grass... They'll have problems.

Meilin runs her hand through the grass.

"I think I'm going to put blue streaks in my hair." She looks at me. "What do you think?"

I smile. "I think the cheerleaders wont be too happy about that."

Meilin is a very pretty girl. She has long, shiny black hair and an innocent white glow to her face. Her skin is pale, but not all freakle-y. Plus she has these rare red colored eyes.

She wiggles her feet. "Yeah, I don't think they're too happy about the whole black hair thing."

Meilin is the only cheerleader that isn't blond.

I nod. "Yeah. But why blue? You should put red streaks through your hair, it'll match your eyes."

She starts playing with her hair. "Red? I like that better. But that means I'd have to bleach then dye."

I say, "You'd have to do the same if you wanted blue."

"Oh yeah..."

She shrugs and turns to me. "But I'd have to ask my mom."

"She probably wont let you, huh?"

"Yup."

Just then, Arima and Yamakazi comes walking.

"Hey ladies." Arima smiles.

Me and Meilin say in unison, "Hey Arima."

We laugh.

Yamakazi frowns. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Meilin cocks her head to the side.

He pouts and I laugh. "YAMAKAZI!"

I make a little heart shape with my hands and point to him.

He smiles. "SAKURA!"

This... this right here, is the perfect friendship.

Arima looks around. "Where's Eriol?"

Meilin shrugs. "I didn't see him during third period. But i saw him in the morning. And Jin. Where's Jin?"

Yamakazi shrugs. "Nobody cares about Jin."

We all laugh. Perfection.

He continues, "Eriol said that he was gonna go and get something for you guys." He told me and Meilin.

"And not us?" Arima said in fake shock.

Yamakazi nods. "Nobody cares about us either."

I smile. "Damn straight! It's all about me and Meilin, huh Mei-chan?" I nudge her.

Mei-chan nods.

The guys sit down across from me and Meilin and take their lunch out.

"So..." Arima says, stuffing sushi in his mouth. "Huh wah yuh daah?"

I say, "What?"

He says, "Huuuuh waaaaak yuuuuuur daaaaaaah" and exposes all the chewed up food in his mouth.

"Ew Arima, chew with your chew-hole closed." Yamakazi says in disgust.

"Yeah!" I take some of his sushi.

Arima swallows his food. "Hey. Where's your lunch?"

I grin and point to his lunch.

He sighs. "Okay, you can have _some_. But... you owe me."

I smile and take another.

In the distance, a dark figure comes our way, holding white bags.

"Eriol!" Meilin beams.

Moments later, a happy Eriol comes hobbling over, carrying grocery bags.

"Hey guys." He smiles, and sets the bags on the ground. "Lookie what I got."

We all peer inside the bags and find...

"FUCKING ICE CREAM!" Meilin gasps.

"CHOCOLATE FUCKING SYRUP!" Yamakazi takes it out of the bag and starts hugging it.

I say, "FUCKING CHERRIES!"

"FUCKING CARAMEL AND FUCKING RAINBOW FUCKING SPRINKLES!" Arima shrieks. "I fucking love you, man. Fucking fuck me."

"Later, my little bitch..." Eriol grins and pushes his glasses back. "Paper fucking bowls and plastic fucking spoons. And roasted fucking chicken."

"Roasted fucking chicken?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Yes. It was on sale. It fucks and it's roasted. Can't resist a bargain."

We laugh.

I'm thinking: Eriol is awesome.

The bowls are passed around and the ice cream is too, along with all the other good stuff. Plus the chicken.

We all laugh and talk happily and love Eriol for getting all this stuff.

Eriol says, "Where's Jin? He'd like the chicken."

We shrug.

Jin's really stupid, but he can kick your ass in kendo any day. He got third place in an international kendo tounament. I was proud. We were proud.

Before I know it, our happy, fattening lunch is gone and the bell rings. We throw away our trash and make sure the grass is alright. We head back to class... but a funny thing happens.

Me and Arima walk to our class while the rest of our group goes the other way.

The sun is barely shining. Its fairly cloudy and all the student people are slowly making their way torward class.

Arima snorts. "Fag alert."

"Huh?"

Just then, Syaoran and some other girl pass us. He's looking good with his sex hair and dark green shirt and his arm drapped over the girls shoulders.

The girl turned to me and laughs. "It's the emo slut!"

Syaoran looks at me and laugh. He laughs.

He... laughs?

At me?

My automatic response: "It's the nickle whore Barbie! Or is it penny whore now?" My bitch voice was on full blast.

She 'chhted' at me and we no longer were withing five feet of each other.

Arima snorted. "That girl is such a whore."

I say, "I know."

"So is Li."

I pause.

What a minute. Li. Syaoran. Thong-Boy. He laughed at me.

When that whore called me an Emo Slut, he didn't do anything. He just laughed.

Fucking cunt rag.

And Emo-Slut? Nobody added the emo part. Only Syaoran called me Emo. Only.

Did Syaoran tell her about Emo Girl?

I bet he did. I bet he told her all our little adventures and found it funny. He probably thinks I'm-

I felt a poke.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

Arima says, "Don't mind that slut."

"Which one?" I say harshly.

He smirks and pats me on the back. "Good one."

I know.

I say, "Let's go see a movie or something."

He raises an eyebrown. "Right now?"

I nod.

The tardy bell rings. Arima thinks about it for a bit.

"Okay."

x

x

Meilin is frowning at me.

She says, "You went to see the movie without me!"

I look at my feet. "Sorry..."

Tomoyo snorts. "Whatever. You're seeing it again, alright?"

I look at her and salute. "Yes Ma'am!"

She nods. "Good."

I walk her over to the field for cheer practice.

"I cant believe you ditched without me. What made you leave? And come back?"

Syaoran Li was being an asshole. But she doesn't need to know that I know Li.

"I had an emo moment. And I have tutoring, so I had to come back."

She nods. "Oh. Well, was the movie any good?"

Meilin has been dying to see the movie "Darko Returns" ever since she saw the preview a year ago.

Before I can say anything, she says, "Oh, dont tell me... I wanna find out myself."

When we reach the field, I bid farewell to Meilin and leave. I watch the cheerleaders stand around and talk and-

I bump into someone.

I say, "Oops, s-"

I look up and realize that it's Li. He's dressed in his practice cloths, sweat pants and a muscle shirt, and his hair is less messy than usual. He looks down at me with his nice brown eyes and his expression is saying: Oops. My Bad.

"-Watch where you're fucking going." I say with my pity, you are a loser voice, and walk over to the library for some oh-so-fun tutoring.

I don't look back.

* * *

Review Please. 

Random fact: Touya is THREE years older that Sakura and usually hangs out with Yukito off campus during lunch


	6. Forgive and Forget

**HISTRIONIC**

**Chapter 6:** **Forgive and Forget**

Author's Note: Warning. Contains Some Crude Language.

**You have been warned. **

* * *

A day passes and I'm not content in the least. 

My brother Touya and my dear Otou-san notice this.

Touya is only three years older than me, so our sibling relationship is ... shall I say awkward.

He knows what I'm like at school, which is something my father does not and will never know. Touya is what you call a "protective older brother", but not really. He knows I can take care of myself so he isn't in my face all the time.

When something is wrong with me, Touya has this need to talk it through. A persistant, unwavering need that drives me insane when I want to be alone.

So at home when Touya asked what was wrong, I said I had a stick up my ass and I couldn't get it out. He looked at me like I'd lost my marbles. I asked if he could help me pull the stick out of my ass because it's difficult to reach behind in the ass-zone.

He didn't bug me after that.

The hours go by and I find myself waiting for either Touya or my father to come pick me up after tutoring. So I'm sitting in front of the school, waiting. I wait and wait. The seconds tick by and I'm staring around the area.

The grass is light green and the sky is dark and cloudy. My favorite kind of day.

Im wearing a new-ish outfit today. I got a new black "boob shirt" as Meilin likes to call it, or a tank top that make my boobs look twice their size. I'm wearing really long jeans that are ripped at the bottom since they drag on the floor so much. No skinny pants today. I have a neat black belt with really cool white designs on it. The design kind of reminds me of Syaoran's brand name shirts with the neat little designs. I'm also wearing my black DC's aka skater shoes... but no skate board. Oh, and my favorite thing of all.

Arm socks, as Eriol likes to call them. They are like socks for your arm up to your elbow, but there are holes for your fingers to go through. It's what hardcore emo kids wear to cover up their self-mutilations. Me and Meilin went to the mall a while back and went on a shop lifting spree. It was great. I got some arm socks.

I sit on the ground and pick at the grass. I stare at the dead blades in my hand, then drop them back on the ground.

There was a soft crunching on the ground made by feet.

Guess who it is.

"Emo Girl?" A firmiliar voice says.

My gaze is fixed on the ground. I don't respond.

I can tell he frowned.

He says, "Can I sit with you?"

I pause.

"Nope. The grass is dirty, you wouldn't want your precious-" There is an insult coming, I just have to think. "...cheerleader-slut self to get dirty."

That is the stupidest thing I have ever, EVER said in my life.

My face is facing the ground I cannot resist, I must look at his beautiful, sexy, glowing face.

I look up. He's frowning. "You're mad at me?"

I look back at the ground.

"Maybe."

"Why?" He exclaims.

Why? Because my dear, when your little whore called me a little slut, you did not defend me. You laughed instead. But no big deal, oh no.

I say, "..."

Now that I think of it, only a true friend would defend you. But Li isn't a friend. He's just a very odd guy I've known since sixth grade that has problems with his sexuality. I don't like him, he's just there. I'm mad at this guy for no reason! Silly me. "Emo" people tend to make their problems bigger than they really are.

I laugh a little bit.

Li slowly sits down next to me. "What's so funny?"

I laugh. I laugh and laugh and laugh at myself for being so naive. My eyes get all teary and I'm sure the heavy amount of eyeliner is smudging. Being naive was something I did when I was in middle school, but not anymore.

Tears of joy. I sniff and turn to a confused Li.

"I'm sorry Li, for a while, I thought we were friends." I chuckle. "My bad."

His facial expression changes from confused to... something else.

His eyes soften, eyebrows drop and furrow, mouth opens just a peep and his shoulders slump.

He says in a foreign tone, "But... I."

He sighs in frustration. "What did I do?"

I blink.

He cares? About my friendship? With him?

"... You should know." I say softly.

He holds up his arms and I'm ripping out the grass around me.

"What, Kinomoto? What did I do to make you upset?" He says in a scary, serious tone.

He is not even three inches away from me.

"You called me an Emo Slut!" I exclaim.

Technically he didn't, but not defending me from the whore is the same as agreeing.

Yeah.

His jaw drops. "I did not! When?"

I say, still softly, "You were walking with that one bitch when I was with Arima."

"Arima? Arima Souichiru?"

Yes, Arima Souichiru.

"Don't change the subject." I hiss.

Li shakes his head. "I didn't call you 'Emo-Slut', that was Yukino."

So the bitch has a name.

"You just laughed at me when she did. That's pretty much the same thing as saying it."

"No its not!" He exclaims.

Why am I arguing? It's making me dizzy.

I stand up.

He stands up too. All I want to do is go to sleep knowing that he feels bad. Why is he defending himself? And where is my brother? Gosh!

I say to the floor, "But. You didn't." I pause. I need to think a little.

"You didn't even say 'hi' to me or anything. You just _laughed _when she called me Emo Slut." I say 'laughed' like its the worst thing you can do to a person.

Li bends his head so I can see him in the corner of my eye, past my bangs. "I'm sorry."

I turn my head and look at him through the bangs.

He says, "That girl, Yukino. Yeah, she hates that guy you were with. He hates me, and Yukino. She's scared of him, but she's not scared of you, so she called you a slut to tick Arima off."

Wait a minute.

Huh.

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" I shriek, standing up at full height. I'm in that bitch's face.

He doesn't say anything.

"You didn't defend me! And thats what true friends do!" I tell him.

Silence.

Slience from a deep breathing me, and silence from a boy. He staring down into my eyes, and I'm staring up into his. Damn. He's about three inches taller than me. Our faces are about two or three inches apart. What if we suddenly started making out? His face is getting awfully close to mine.

The sexual tension rises.

"I'm sorry." He says finally, and looks away.

I roll my eyes. Pussy.

I wonder why he cares. A little though, he cares a little. Not that much.

He sighs. "Look Sakura, I'm sorry for not saying anything. But really, if Arima knew we were friends, what would you do? I _know_ that your friends call me... a lot... of things, and do you defend me?"

Hell yes bitch! Wait. No, no. Never mind.

Good point.

"So." He says awkwardly. "Forgive me?"

I look up at him. "Maybe."

He smiles. "Cool."

"Hey! I didn't say you were forgiven."

He gets thing look on his face that... is very cute. He's back to being weird. I like it. Sexual tension rises.

"What if I..." He smiles. "Give you a kiss?"

For real this time? Alrighty!

"Wh-wh-a-at?" I studder.

Okay, now that I know it's coming, I'm like: whoooo shit!

He smiles and leans in close. "A kiss." He breaths. I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

Sexual tension! Spilling over the top!

My face warms up. "Uh..."

His face get a little pink. "Here."

He raises his hand and holds up those little Hershey's Kisses.

"Oh! A _kiss_, oh okay." A smile and laugh, kind of relieved and maybe a tad disappointed.

I snatch the chocolate out of his hand and put it in my pocket.

"Am I forgiven?"

I smile. "Sure."

"Sweet."

I sit back on the grass. He does the same.

I grin, "So why do want to be my friend so badly?"

"Because you are a very lovely person." He says in an old fashion manner.

I laugh. "Oh please! You want to be friends with the skater, shoplifting emo kid that's wasting her brains on drugs and alcohol? Spare me your shit. No, really?"

He laughs. "Drugs? Alcohol? Shop lifting? Wasted talent?"

I grin. I know, terrible. I'm terrible. Terribly fucking sexy! Oh, the vanity of me!

"But you honestly want to know?"

I nod.

"I want your sex." He says with a goofy grin. That's how I know he's joking.

"Really? I want you in my pants." I grin back and wink.

He chuckles. "But really. Well. I don't want to sound too conceited or anything. Um. You're the only girl who hasn't... doesn't think of me as some sex god." He gushes.

Is he serious?

"Hey. I _just _said I wanted you in my pants."

He laughs nervously. "But for real, Sakura. I tell any new girl I meet that I'm gay because... You know. Destory their expectations."

Oh. So that's why he acts so metro towards me.

"So you're not gay?"

He shakes his head.

Wait a second. I can't be the only girl who hasn't tried to seduce him. He is so full of himself, that lying cunt bag.

"No!" I say. "What about Meilin?"

He pauses. "Yes."

I blink. "WHAT?"

He stares at his finger nails. "Yeah..."

"OH. MY. GAWD. You can't be serious. When? HOW?"

He rubs the back of his neck.

There is a loud rumbling noise coming from across the street. I look to what what it is, and Syaoran does the same.

It's just a garbage truck.

Syaoran continues. "Well, it was during freshman year during our last cheer competition... Oh jeez, do I need to go on?"

Hell yeah!

"Yes."

"Okay. Um. We had just did our second routine, and all the older Varsity members made us freshman go out to get water... so-"

"SYAO-KUN!" I hear a shrill voice call. "You around?"

I hear the manic giggle of two girls.

"Ahh! Freaky hoes!" Syaoran eep-ed in shock. He quickly turned to me. "Hide with me!"

Hide? Where?

I say, "Um... okay."

Syaoran quickly turns his head from side to side, then grabs my arms and darts behind a nearby row of bushes. From where we are, we can see the two girls.

Both cheerleaders, I think. One has blond hair, the other, light red. So I guess the red head isn't a cheerleader.

He's croutched behind me and his hands are resting on my shoulders. His hands are really warm. His head is slightly above my shoulder and his breath is hitting my neck.

Again. Sexual tension rising.

"Omigosh Yuki!" The blond girl says. "It smells like shit!"

Yuki... the red head... she looks firmiliar. I think she might have been on my hit list once...

"Omigosh, your right! It smells like, so bad!" 'Yuki' complained.

Well, my dear airheads, it might be because of the fact that there is a gigantic GARBAGE TRUCK right next to you...

Wait a minute. Yuki. Yukino. I turn to Syaoran, intentionally knocking him off me.

"Hey Syao-kun. Isn't the red head the girl you hung out with that called me a slut?" I say, bitch voice on full blast.

I feel like a jealous girlfriend.

Syaoran says, "Uh, well, yea- Hey look at what they're doing now!"

I roll my eyes and look at the two bimbos. They are rolling in the grass.

"I love the grass!" The blond girl says, rolling around happily.

"Me too! It's so fun!" Yukino giggled.

I turn to Syaoran. "You know, I've seen a dog piss in that exact spot a few days ago."

He snorted. He's sitting in the dirt, a reasonable distance away from me now.

"...hehe. This is making me kind of itchy!" Yukino said cluelessly.

"Yeah, me too!" The blond gasped.

"Ouch! My back..." Yukino sat up, and all of a sudden, she shreiked. "MY BACK! IT'S BURNING!"

"What? Ack! Omigosh! Your back is all red and eww!" The blond said, standing up.

"No! I have a song leader competition, and this will totally show!" Yukino shrieked, and ran off in the other direction.

"Yuki-chan, wait!" The blond called, and ran after her.

After a few seconds, Syaoran made sure the coast was clear and slowly stepped out from behind the bushes.

He laughed.

"Well that was funny." He smiled.

I say, "Yeah, it's called KARMA!"

Karma is super, bitch.

_HONK HONK_

We hear honking. I see Touya's red Toyota pull up about a hundred feet away and he's looking at me like, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FREAK?'

I say, "Oh man, I have to leave... But you're going to tell me the rest of that Meilin story."

Dear Meilin. What the fuck? Love, Sakura.

He says, "Sure..."

"We need to hang out sometime."

"Maybe."

I grin. "See ya later, Syaoran!"

"Bye Sakura." He smiles and waves as I bounce over to Touya's car.

"Sorry I'm late, a little kid threw up all over-" He stops. "Why are you so happy?" Touya asks suspiciously as I get in the car.

"WhatIcantbehappy?!" I say really fast.

"... well, its just... you were so..." He pauses and looks over a Syaoran, whose lying in the grass. "What that freak make you so- What did he do to you?"

I can't help but smile. And I hope Touya didn't see me hide in the bushes with him. "He's so dorky, I cant help but pity him." Damn Syaoran, he did have a point when he said that I wouldn't defend him.

Touya shrugs and says, "Whatever."

I take out the little chocolate Kiss in my pocket and unwrap it. "He gave me candy, too."

"You better not eat-"

I smile at Touya, and pop it in my mouth.

Touya says, "Ugh, now your probably going to die now. If otou-san asks, I tried desperately to save you."

"Sure."

As we drive away, I watch as Syaoran watches us leave. He waves. I wave.

I'm feeling super.

* * *

**an:** Yukino is NOT the same as Yukito 

(late) **DISCLAIMER:** _arima souichiru_ and _yukino miyazawa _belong to the writers of KAREKANO/HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES heh heh HA! You thought it was over, didn't you? unless you saw that this went on... YOU WERE WRONG! lol. since it took so long to update, i have decided to post chapter seven as well... and its short anyway.

**CHAPTER 7: **Eroil's Theory

* * *

I come from after going grocery shopping with my dear otou-san. 

Right as I get through the front door, Touya immediatly walks up to me as Otou-san walks through the door from behind.

"You're just in time for a phone call." Touya mumbled.

I say, "Oh. Okay."

Touya hands me the phone.

"Moshi-moshi." I greet and walk into the kitchen littered with grocery bags.

"_Question of the day, Sakura_."

It's Eriol. He usually doesn't call me unless its really important. Or he's stoned. I set down the bags and make my way upstairs.

"Huh? Since when have you been doing question of the day? Are you high again?"

"_Why is it that when a man cheats on his wife and she finds out, the wife disregards the man at first but automatically resents his mistress? Why is that_?"

What the fuck is he talking about? He is such a pothead.

"Um. What?"

He usually like to pull this kind of philosophical shit when he's high.

I hear him let out a sigh. "_If a girl finds out her boyfriend cheated on her, her first thought is of great loathing of the other woman. Why not hate the boyfriend first?_"

"Why don't you ever invite me when you smoke? ...Is that a bong I hear?"

"_Answer the question_."

I enter my messy, smelly room and clear the floor with my foot so I could walk through.

Whoa. Eriol's being theoretical. Maybe he ate some shrooms or something. And smoked some bud. Yeah, that's probably it.

I move the junk off my bed onto the already cluttered floor and sit.

"Uhh... well, I suppose it is because the girl doesn't want to believe that her boyfriend doesn't love her anymore. The other chick would be responsible for brainwashing the boyfriend or something. You know, she wants to put the blame on the other chick, in attempt to disregard the idea that the boyfriend isn't into her anymore."

"_Interesting_."

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"_Because my dear Sakura-chan, there is a girl who absolutly hates you for cheating with her boyfriend. That girl ran to me for advice, crying her eyes out..._"

... Total bullshit!

"What!? I didn't cheat with anyone!"

"_Really_."

"Really!"

"_Do you...Do you swear?_"

"YES!!"

"_Oh. Okay. Well, okay. That's all I wanted to say. Have lovely night, Sakura! Good-Night!_" He finishes happily.

Click!

Eriol hung up, leaving me... confused. I didn't fucking do anything with anyone.

"HEY RETARDA-CHAN! COME AND HELP DAD PUT AWAY THE FOOD!" I hear Touya's voice from down stairs.

"... HAI, BAKA-RIN!" I call back.

As I walk into the hallway, thinking about Eriol's phone call, I hear my dad say, 'Don't call your sister that.'

* * *

Review Please. 


	7. Lazy Eye

**HISTRIONIC**

**CHAPTER 8: Lazy Eye**

Author's Note: Warning. Contains Some Crude Language. Mention of Drugs and Alcohol.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Several days go by, many in fact. My days of tutoring little middle school children are over and I am back in Karate class, but I must say from what I've seen from the tweens that are only a couple years younger than me... 

There is no hope for the future. If a sixth grader who is only about twelve years old can't figure out how to multiply five and two, there is a serious problem.

On to better things.

Me and Syaoran click like clocks! We get along great when nobody's around. We have this thing going: Be friends when nobody is watching. And when somebody is around, its like we dont even know each other...

It might sound a little harsh, but neither me or Syaoran cares, and its better this way.

Anyway...

Second period.

Me: bored out of my mind.

I'm sitting in class, trying not to go crazy. We are suppose to be working on a work sheet for English, but it is terribly boring.

Since there is nothing better to think about, I think about my clothes. My skinny, sort of ripped jeans are great. They rise so low that the top of my underwear shows a little. I'm wearing a white tank-top and a black ribbon around my neck that passes as a choker. The black straps up my bra show, but no one except the sensei's care. And... I'm wearing black arm socks again.

There's nothing else to think about my cloths and I feel like I have ADD. Class is unbelievably boring. I might as well leave.

I raise my hand in class and gasp loudly, "CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM?" then slam my arms on the desk and start shaking it obnoxiously. "AHH!"

The sensei, who was sitting at his desk, looks up. The class was quiet, and now everyone has their eye on me... I don't like that. Well, maybe I do.

"Yes Kinomoto-san, you may go to the bathroom."

Super. I get up and put the only thing I bring to class in my unreasonably tight pocket. Which is a pencil.

I really dont need to use the bathroom, I just want to leave. I take the bathroom pass and walk out he door... I don't plan on going back. Class ends in about twenty minutes... if anyone asks, I'm constipated. Fuck beans and rice.

What shall I do on this fine, spring day? Stay in school? Naah...

"Kinomoto-chan..." A deep voice calls. I look around.

I say, "Kero-san! Ohayo! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Get to class." Kero says bluntly.

"Nu-uh-uh! I...have a pass!" I hold up the pass and grin.

He shakes his head. "Do what you need to do, then you better return to class later. "

Yeah. Sure. Why not. I love class and learning about stuff. Brain exercising it the new pot smoking.

Just kidding! I'm not coming back.

"Sure thing!" I nod and smile and prance off.

When I reach the main hall which is security guard-less, I just roam around

Stupid Kero-san. Like I'm really going to go back to class. Come on, this is Kinomoto Sakura we're talking about!

The very thought of me being a bad ass makes me smile.

Hmm... What shall I do now? Slide down the railings of the stairs? No, better not. Last time I did that... bad accident.

"Hey Sakura!"

I turn around.

Why if it isn't Li Syaoran... dressed in a white shirt with a brand name logo on it and cool jeans, looking incredibly voluptuous. What a doll.

He looks kind of... sad.

I say, "Hi."

He says, "Ditching?"

I nod. "Of course."

He has this odd look on his face, like he's either upset or he bit the inside of his cheek. Either one, I feel for him.

He says, "I'll come with you." and grabs my arm, then drags me out of the front school entrance.

Someone's upset.

I whisper, "Hey crazy head, we're going to get caught if we just walk out the front!" I look around for people.

He says, "Nobody in the school expects students to just walk out the front, they'll be searching else where. We'll be fine."

"Okay..."

He leads me quickly away from the school.

I say, "Where are we going?"

He says, "I don't know." He looks around. "Turn here..." We cross the street and are in residential neighborhood.

What a liar!

"Do you ditch often?"

Syaoran's walking rather quickly and I'm practically running.

He thinks for a little bit.

"No."

"Really? Have you ever ditched?"

He pauses. "Maybe... uh, No."

I say, "Why are we ditching?"

He says, "Feel like it."

Syaoran looks upset. I can tell now. His lips are in a thin line, and his perfect eyebrows are furrowed.

"What's wrong? Where are we going?"

He doesn't say anything, but we keep on walking. One foot in front of the other, he's still holding on to my arm. This goes on for another thirty minutes. I'm surprised we haven't been stopped by the police for ditching.

Second period is over by now and I know where we are walking to.

Penguin Park.

We enter the kiddy section, pass through the empty fun zone, then enter the forest.

We walk deeper and deeper into the forest, and I follow hesitantly. He's still holding my arm..

"Syaoran?"

He stops.

I say, "Um..."

He slumps over on a tree and slides down. He buries his face in his hands and I am... confused.

"Syaoran?" I repeat.

He mumbled something that I can't hear. I sit down next to him and lean my chin on his shoulder.

"Hellooo..."

He mumbles.

"Bad day?"

He nods.

I do what I feel is right. I wrap my arm around him and nuzzle my nose on his neck. This is what I do to make Eriol feel better.

"What's wrong?"

Syaoran removes his hands from his face and... smiles at me.

I smile back.

"That tickled."

I say, "Good." I do it again.

His hair smells good. Either that, his neck smells good, like those fancy guy soaps they advertise on television with all the women chasing after the guy when he's done taking a shower with the soap being advertised.

I shake my head side to side as my nose tickles the back of his neck. He laughs a little.

"So what's wrong?" I ask.

He says, "People."

I say, "Yeah... People are wrong."

He says, "Are you like people?"

I say, "No."

He says, "What are you like?"

"A weirdo."

He smiles. "That's cool."

"I know."

That is when I realize I somehow managed to wrap both my arms around him, and my chin is still resting on his shoulder. He is surprisingly warm and cozy, I could just hug him all day.

Sexual tension!

Which reminds me... how and why did Meilin try to seduce him? I thought she didn't really like him... or maybe she doesn't like him because he turned her down, yea?

I want to ask, but now is not a good time.

I casually unwrap myself off of Syaoran and just sit on the ground.

"So what happened?"

Syaoran shrugs. "It's stupid."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Why did you bring me to Penguin Park?"

" 'Cause... I don't know."

I smile, "Where you waiting for me to ditch with you?"

"Yes."

I blink. "Really?"

He laughs. "No. I just left class after thinking about stuff that happened during passing period... then I got upset and asked to go to the nurse. I dropped my stuff in my locker then was going to fake sick, but then I saw you and thought, I'll ditch with Sakura!"

I say, "Oh."

I wonder what happened.

"But. I'm glad I did." He added.

What's that suppose to mean? Does it mean he enjoys my company, or he likes... I don't know.

I say, "Cool."

Syaoran stands up and surveys the forest like a boy scout.

He says, "Wanna go do something?"

"Sure."

"Like what?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

He nods. "Alright. Wanna see a movie?"

I shake my head. "Naah."

"Um... wanna hang out at my house?"

I never thought I would ever go to his house. _Ever_.

"Really? Uh, s-sure, I guess..."

"Alright."

We walk straight out of the forest, past the kiddy section, and into the residential area.

I ask, "So... why were you so upset?"

My tone is concerned and loving. I never thought I would use it on Li Syaoran. Ever.

Okay, maybe I did.

His eyes darted toward me for a second. He walked forward at a slow-ish pace and I follow at his side.

"Um." He coughs.

I say, "What?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend." He finally confesses.

I blink and my brain freezes for a moment.

I say, "..."

I think a minute went by.

"Sakura?"

I blink again. "Huh?"

HE HAD A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND?!!!!

Shadows of the trees above me along with the light of the sun dimmed by clouds make it difficult for my eyes to adjust. We walk past several nicely groomed houses that looked the same, but they're not...

Where am I again? Walking. Who am I with? Li Syaoran. Thing Boy. No, Thong Boy. Cheer boy extraordinaire. Who am I? Sakura Kinomoto. Emo girl.

Yeah. Yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Syaoran says, "Oh. Nothing."

We keep walking.

"YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?" I blurt out.

He gaze darts away for a second, then moves back to me. "Yeah..."

"But, I thought-"

I am lost for words.

I am still a bit shocked, but I shouldn't be. He told me before, the day he became Thong Boy...

I said, _"Holy crap! Who did you get that from?"_

He said,_ "A friend."_

I said, _"Boy or girl?"_

He said,_ "Um. Girl... You know, girl, uh, friend..."_

He meant girlfriend... He got a thong from his girlfriend and wore it...

That's sick. How in the world did they exchange underwear like that?

...Never mind. I don't need to know what Li Syaoran does with his girlfriend. He must have a ton of STD's though.

"I thought you knew." He shrugs. "But I'm free now."

He grinned and turned his head forward.

The sky darkens and I feel a few drops of rain on my skin. It's kind of cold.

So Syaoran breaks up with his girlfriend that he probably did... adult... things with, then about an hour later, he brings another girl to his house. Kind of makes me feel like a piece of ass...

Sexual tension disappears!

"I would _never_ be your girlfriend." I say, a little on the harsh asshole side.

I saw Syaoran turn his head, look at me, stumble, then fall on the concrete sidewalk.

I laugh. Fucking Karma. I'm lovin' it.

"You fell!" I tease childishly.

He quickly gets back up with his cheerleader skills.

Syaoran says, "Uh... yeah..." and coughs. He's embarrassed. Poor baby.

We walk forward.

I say cheerfully, "So, who was your girlfriend?"

He says, "My leg hurts."

I say, "Don't change the subject, buddy. Who was your girlfriend?"

"Uhh... Here is my residence!"

Mark my words, bitch. I will find out sooner or later.

We walk into a nice looking apartment complex.

"So." I say, "Does your mom or dad live here with you?"

I ask just to make sure his parents don't go crazy seeing us ditch school like this. The rain is starting to get heavier.

He says, "No. I live alone." Short, concise. To the point. Super.

Odd, but all right.

The courtyard is gorgeous. There's a huge fountain with sparkling blue water inside, and around it, lots of colorful flowers. The building itself is an elegant creme-ish color, and there are deep brown doors and shiny windows for the other apartments. There floor isn't cement, its adobe tile. I think it's nice.

The rain starts to pour.

"Hurry up, butt lick." I say. "We've got to get inside! I'm getting all wet."

My hair plus water equals bad.

"Okay…" He laughs, recognizing the sexual innuendo. Loser. He pulls out keys from his pockets and unlocks the door to his apartment.

He slowly opens the door. I stand waiting in the rain, anticipating a warm, dry place. He slowly moves his foot into the apartment. He looks at me and grins.

Now he's just being a bitch.

I cross my arms over my chest. "You little-" I begin, and shove my way inside.

"So rude!" Syaoran laughs, and closes the door behind him. He turns on a light and I realize that I am in the place where he lives.

It's nice, to say the least. We are in the living room. Wooden floors. A grey rug. Leather couch. Good television. To potted plants and olive green walls. There is a strange painting of cool and warm colors. A counter lined with barstools separates the living room and kitchen. Silver appliances. A glass dining table.

"Yeah. So this is where I live. It isn't too much, but yeah." He says.

A pretty decent bachelor pad for a sixteen year old.

I wipe of some of the water from my arms and run my fingers through dampened hair.

"It's very nice." I tell him nonchalantly.

I think it's really cool.

"Wanna see my room?" He asks, excited.

Yes!

"No." I say, and roam into the kitchen. It is as nice as the living room. Each wall is colored with either a lighter or darker shade of green. The counters are black marble. The cupboards are make out of wood.

Everything is clean.

"Want something to drink?" Syaoran asks me, and walks to one of the cupboards and opens it up. It's filled with different sizes of glasses. He pulls a large glass and sets it down.

"Depends." I tell him. "What do you have?"

He grins like a small child and opens up another cupboard. He grabs my shoulders and allows me to see the contents.

Liquor. Tons of it. I see some Kahlua and point to it. He grabs it and pours about half the bottle into the glass. He hands me the glass and I take it, then take a sip. Nice.

Wait.

"Oh shit!" I say, amazed. "Didn't you say you lived alone?"

He grins and nods.

"But, then." I pauses, befuddled. "How do you get so much booze if you're a minor?"

He's grinning from ear to ear, pleased with the fact that he has some naughty drinks.

"Because I'm hardcore like that." He chuckles, and grabs a glass for himself and pours himself an insane amount of straight up vodka.

"Shit!" I say, gasping at his drink. "You're going to drink _all of that_?! No chasers or anything?"

He smirks and shakes his head. "What, you can't handle this?"

No! I don't think most grown men can!

He holds of his glass and chugs a forth of it. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands.

That boy is no faggy cheer boy. He is one hardcore drinker.

Syaoran makes a face. I would to, I mean, it _is_ pure vodka. He'll probably have a really sore throat after this.

I drink some of my Kahlua. It's like fucking soda to me.

Okay, so Thong Boy is drinking an _entire glass _of straight up vodka, and badass "Emo" Girl is sipping Kahlua.

What is wrong with this? Everything!

I down the glass of Kahlua and refill my own with vodka. I take two sips before I have to slow it down.

Syaoran's glass is empty now. When did that happen?

Suddenly, he laughs. "Let's go to my room. I _really_ want you to see my room!"

I take a big sip of vodka and nod. He grabs my waist and leads me into a hallway, then into him room. I take the glass with me and take another sip.

"Isn't it really nice?" He says, and laughs.

I take another sip. The taste isn't too bad now. It's like rancid water. I down the rest.

Shit. I didn't eat anything this morning. Two full glasses of alcohol. It's gonna hit me hard.

Oh well.

So we're in his room now. Who cares? It's really nice, probably.

Aah yeah. I lose my mind about now.

"Ta-da!"

"Super!"

"Like it?"

"Do you masturbate in here?"

"...Yes! Maybe? Yeah!"

"I knew it! Eww, you're sick!"

"Do you want to?"

"No! That's nasty. Fucking nasty!"

"Alright, you lose."

We're on the floor now. We're laughing at something. He's on top of me. I'm laughing. He's laughing. He just licked my ear. I patted his head.

"Eww!"

We're in the living room. We're staring at the painting.

"My ex-girlfriend was such a slut!"

"Who?"

"Yukino…"

"Ass wipe!"

We're in the kitchen.

I'm downing some bottle.

"Shit!"

Oops.

The bottle is broken on the floor. Syaoran gives me a big hug.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Fuck you!" I bury my face in his chest.

"Please don't be mad at me! I get so sad when you get mad at me!"

Huh? I push him off me.

"Shut up. Drink this."

" 'Kay."

"I have to pee."

"Bathroom's over there."

"Noice."

"Noice?"

"Yesh!"

We laugh.

I'm in the bathroom. The boy is somewhere else.

Now we're back in the bedroom. "Wanna…"

"Shut the fuck up!" I'm petting him while he's sitting on the floor.

"Let's go drive!"

"What? You have a car?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go."

We're in the living room.

For a moment, my thoughts return. Only for a moment. As I stumble out of the apartment and into the storm, my mind tells my drunken body to stop. What I'm doing is not going to turn out well. I would be better off passed out in his room.

Then drunken Syaoran holds my waist and ushers me forward. He likes touching me for some reason.

My mind is no longer there.

I should have stayed.

* * *

Next chapter will be the first chapter of Part II. 

Review please : D


End file.
